1. Field
Inventive concepts of example embodiments relate to electronic devices, for example, data storage devices and power management methods thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
With the advent of the information society, the amount of data that individuals store and carry has tremendously increased. With increases in the demand for a data storage medium, a variety of individual storage devices have been developed.
Among conventional data storage devices, hard disk drives (HDDs) have been more widely used due to their relatively high record densities, relatively high data transfer speeds, relatively fast data access times, relatively low costs, etc. However, because HDDs generally have a relatively complicated structure of mechanical components, relatively small impacts and vibrations may cause HDDs to breakdown.
In recent years, a solid state disk (SSD) using a flash memory has been developed as a data storage device that may replace the hard disk drive. Unlike conventional HDDs, SSDs have no mechanical structure. Therefore, SSDs have reduced latency and mechanical drive times compared to HDDs. SSDs also execute reading/writing operations at relatively high speeds. Because SSDs reduce errors caused by latency and mechanical friction, reliability of reading/writing operations may improve. Moreover, because heat and noise occur relatively rarely during the operation of SSDs and SSDs are largely resistant to external impacts, SSDs are estimated to be more suitable for portable devices as compared to conventional HDDs.